LITTLE-DEVIL
by FANFICTION8645
Summary: Aiden is a young boy who struggles to find out who he really is. After accidentally killing the school bully, he didnt feel bad at all...it felt good. Ever since, he has the desire to see blood spill, every now and then. He is a little devil after all...


Part:1

I was sitting on the couch watching TV, like usual. They never have good shows on Wednesday though. My name is Aiden and I'm 15 years old. I always thought I was...different but I didn't think I was a devil though, Atleast that's what my friends call me. Most of the time they just exaggerate. For some reason my parents keep calling me "special", as if something was wrong with me. Is there? Well, I'm not a dangerous person, I'm not violent at all...hopefully. My stomach began to rumble as I decided to get a quick snack. I go into the cabinet and get a bag of Lay's chips. Once I got them out of the cabinet, my sister Alice scared me by surprise. "Aiden, mom said no snacks before dinner", she said. I roll my eyes like I didn't hear this before many times. I continue making my way to the couch until Alice tackled me causing me to drop the chip bag. We play wrestle until Susie got a little out of hand. She started throwing hard punches which I almost got bruises from it. "Alice stop!", I exclaim. She continues to hit hard causing her to bruise me. Then...something went off inside me. I had the idea to defend myself but she was my sister...I wouldn't dream of hurting her. I was out of control then I blacked out. All I knew was my hands grabbing on something very soft and flesh like. "Aiden...please...stop...", Alice struggles to say. I then notice I was choking my own sister. I stopped immediately and her throat had red marks. She was quickly gasping for air. She then begins to cry loud enough for my mom and dad to hear her. Mom and dad urgently rushed to the living room to see Alice coughing blood up. The blood gets everywhere on the white carpet. Mom rushes to Alice and checks her pulse. Dad then looks at me and says, "Aiden, what have you done?". I had nothing to say at the moment and had tears coming out. We then rush to the hospital for Alice's safety. She coughed up on blood on mom on the way. Once we got to the hospital, Alice was placed in a room with her doctor along with mom and dad. I was told to stay outside until further notice

** *2 hours later***

I waited and waited until I got updated. My heart was pounding and I began to tap my feet on the floor. I was broke cold sweat down my face. My eyes got watering and I just assumed for the worst. The door then opened up but just my dad came out. He walks towards me and squats infront of me. He puts his arm on my shoulder and looks face to face with me. "Son, what happened?", he said. I was hesitant to answer but, I honestly did not know what happened. "Aiden, we need to know, for your sisters sake. Your not in trouble", said dad. I open my lips and began to speak. "I don't know...Alice was wrestling me and she was going too far. I wanted to defend myself, but I blacked out. Then I saw the marks on her throat". Dad sighs and hugs me. "Aiden, you need to be more careful. The doctors said you almost snapped her airway. Next time, let us know, okay?" Said dad. He kisses me and goes back into the room. Then mom and Alice came out. Alice has now had a breathing tube with her and some medications. She gave me a very untrusted look and walked out with mom and dad. I follow them once we get to the car and we drove home.

** LITTLE DEVIL**

Its been 2 months after that incident. Alice now has breathing problems, but we still talk and hang out. Mom and Dad are worried sick for her though, she could of died that day. I did my best to gain her trust ever since, this is all my fault after all. I still don't understand my mom and dad call me special. What's special about me partically?? That's something I still wonder. It was 8:00 AM and I was getting ready for school. I put on my kanky pants and black polar shirt. Then putting a belt around my waist, lastly outing my shoes on. "Aiden! Come eat your cereal!", exclaims mom. I rush down the stairs almost tripping. I sit down next to my sister and began eating some breakfast. "Morning Aiden", said Dad. "Morning", I said. It was a weird silence between us 4. The school bus then honked the horn outside. I stuff milk and cereal in my mouth and rush out the front door. I get onto the school bus and take a seat near all my friends. Felix, Mark, and Jules where the most awesome people I ever met in my life. We been hanging out since kindergarten. "Hey Aiden!", said Jules. "Hey," I said. "Aiden, buddy, how's ya sister?", said Felix. "Yeah, after that incident...", said Mark. "She's fine, she's breathing fine", I said. We all then began to chat like usual on the way to school. Then something caught m eye. While riding on the bus, I seen a strange man. He was wearing ripped up clothes and had a crucifixe on his neck. He was holding a sign and yelled, "SATAN LIVES IN US ALL". That had freaked me out so I look away from him. He must be mentally insane. I decided to tell my friends but before I tell them, we arrive at school. Like usual, we go to our classes in the morning. Our first class was ELA, I put my stuff in my locker and got my writing materials. Once I get them, I go inside the classroom and sit at my desk. Today we were learning about "adult writing material". After a solid 10 minutes things got boring really fast. I stated to go on my phone and scroll through instergram. I saw more photos of people, like normal, and more videos. However, I saw one post, it had a man in a mask holding a sign. It read, "WE PRAISE SATANS CREATIONS". Was this just another coincidence? Or someone is just pulling pranks? At this point it isn't funny. Finally, the bell rings and it was time for art class. I put my ELA materials anyway however, someone threw them on the ground. Great...it was Jerry, the biggest jerk in my school. "Hey dick eater, how's it been?", he asked. I sigh in stress and continued to put my things away. "I know you hear me dick sucker", he said. I still ignore him and grab my art materials. "Fight me, pussy", he exclaimed. I'm super tired of this bull crap and will not tolerate it. "Fuck off, I won't fight you, get a life faggot", I exclaim. "That's not what you did with your slut sister", he said. Then something snapped inside me...anger filled my body. "DONT EVER, TALK ABOUT MY SISTER MOTHER FUCKER", I say. Kerry then threw me against the lockers and hit me in the face. In response, not only did I feel rage but...It felt right. Somehow, and someway, I raise my hand, and Jerry's body matches up with my hand. Then, his neck snapped and blood sprayed everywhere, even on me. I watched the blood spray outta control, and smiled. The sight of it felt...good. "Good riddance", I whisper. Everyone in the hall way scream and run away as fast as they can. I then noticed all the blood on me, and started get nervous. "Oh my god...oh my god, oh my god", I scream. Jules, Mark, and Felix witnessed the "accident". They then run away from me of fear. Everything I ever had...I lost it in one day. I stood there with left nothing to go or to do, along with Jerry's dead body. I didn't mean it to go this far...

"Jerry, I...".

**LITTLE DEVIL END OF PART 1**


End file.
